Season 5
*'Previous season:' Season 4 *'Next season:' Season 6 Overview In 2010, Iginio Straffi announced that production on a fifth season of Winx Club had started. The season was intended to focus on the "further adventures of the seven magical fairies"July 5, 2010 - Licensing Show as they gained a brand-new ability to choose between fairy forms.Iginio Straffi interview This plot was detailed at the Licensing Expo 2010 and in a March 2010 interview with Straffi. However, the season momentarily halted production when the international media company Viacom became a co-owner of Rainbow (the animation studio behind Winx Club). By 2011, the previously-planned fifth season had been shelved. The combined Rainbow/Viacom decided to retool the season to focus on the oceans and pollution. As confirmed in 2010, Viacom's Nickelodeon Animation Studio became a co-producer of the fifth season. Viacom assembled a team of long-time Nickelodeon writers for the season: Jeff Borkin, Carin Greenberg, Alan Kingsberg, Sarah Jenkins, Sascha Paladino, and Adam Peltzman.Season 5 credits Janice Burgess, the key person of Nick Jr., served as creative consultant for the season, just as she did for the specials. Nickelodeon's producers Sarah Kamen, Jonathan Foss, and Jeannine Hodson also returned from the specials. Peter Zizzo, a Grammy Award-winning songwriter for Nickelodeon, worked with Elisa Rosselli to compose many of the songs for this season. Season 5 began airing in August 26, 2012 in the USA on Nickelodeon, and from October 16, 2012 it aired in Italy. After the thirteenth episode, the show went on a three-month hiatus and returned with new episodes on February 17, 2013. The season came to an end on April 24, 2013 in Italy and September 22, 2013 in America. Synopsis The Winx Club are back. This time the Winx will have their journey underwater and will have to face a new dreadful villain, Tritannus. He was a normal triton who was mutated into a powerful monster caused by pollution. His main goal is to rule all the world by entering the Infinite Ocean! The Believix power is not strong enough underwater, as the Believix wings are useless when they become wet hence the Winx start a challenging quest to get the ancient Sirenix power and become Ocean Fairies. Wonderful sea creatures such as the Selkies will help the fairies in this “Underwater Mission”. Will the Winx manage to save the Magic Dimension? Will they prevent Tritannus from becoming the evil Emperor of the Infinite Ocean? Episodes 105-130 #The Spill #The Rise of Tritannus #Return to Alfea #The Sirenix Book #The Lilo #The Power of Harmonix #The Shimmering Shells #Secret of the Ruby Reef #The Gem of Empathy #A Magix Christmas #Trix Tricks #Test of Courage #Sirenix #The Emperor's Throne #The Pillar of Light #The Eclipse #Faraway Reflections #The Devourer #The Singing Whales #The Problems of Love #A Perfect Date #Listen to Your Heart #The Shark's Eye #Saving Paradise Bay #Battle for the Infinite Ocean #The End of Tritannus Characters Winx Club * Bloom * Stella * Musa * Tecna * Flora * Layla Other Fairies * Roxy (10 Episodes) * Daphne (16 Episodes) Villains * Tritannus * Icy * Darcy * Stormy Transformations Winx Club * Believix (until Episode 6) * Harmonix * Sirenix (since Episode 13) The Trix * Witch * Dark Sirenix (since Episode 13) Movie *'The Mystery of the Abyss' Trivia *The Trix returned in Season 5 after being absent in the fourth season. *After being on Earth most of Season 4, the Winx finally return back to Alfea. *The Winx, once again this season, have new civilian outfits (as the trailer above shows). *Roxy appeared in the Season 5, but as a minor recurring character. *From the rightful source, it has been officially confirmed directly from Rainbow that "The Lilo" is the fifth episode created for Season 5, however, it is not the proper 5th episode of the main season 5 story arc. "The Lilo" is a stand-alone episode, which both Nickelodeon and Rainbow agreed was the episode chosen to use to launch Season 5. Despite this, "The Lilo" was aired as the fifth Season 5 episode in Italy. *Several characters that appeared from seasons 1 to 4 (including the movies), all appeared in this season. *Each Winx's home world was seen. **The monarchs of the home worlds of the Winx were all seen. *This is the first season to be animated in both 2D and 3D. *This season also takes place where Season 4 leaves off with the Wizards of the Black Circle defeated and are frozen solid in the Omega Dimension. *This season strongly focuses on the sisterhood of Daphne and Bloom; unlike previous seasons that focused on Bloom's search for her birth parents (1 - 3 and first movie) and Roxy (4). *The Pixies had neither appearance nor mention this season. *This will be the first season of Winx Club to feature two openings: a 2D opening for the first twelve episodes and a 3D opening for the remaining fourteen episodes. *This is the first season to have spells released from the leg (kick spells). *Daphne' body is restored at the end of the season. Trailer References Category:Seasons